


Under Emblem

by Anihime



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fire Emblem Fusion, Alternate Universe - Undertale Fusion, Chara and Frisk are Siblings, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Female Chara, Gen, Male Frisk, Teenage Asriel Dreemurr, Teenage Chara, Teenage Frisk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7272031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anihime/pseuds/Anihime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After falling into the Underground, Chara and Frisk find themselves thrust into a war against an unknown entity threatening the livelihood of all the monsters who live there. What is this being after?</p><p>The Under Emblem.</p><p>Whoever has it will become the most powerful of all. However, it is rumored that if powered by 7 souls, the Emblem could be used to break the barrier keeping the monsters trapped underground...</p><p>Being equipped for both combat and strategy- and a surprising amount of determination-, the two humans team up with Prince Asriel and the many denizens of the Underground to not only protect all the monsters but to also free them. But what will the outcome of all this be?</p><p>One of peace?</p><p>Or one of genocide?</p><p>... Only time will tell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic that I'm putting on this site. Hopefully, this turns out okay and everyone enjoys it. ^^ If anything isn't accurate to either Undertale and/or Fire Emblem: Awakening, please let me know.
> 
> Oh and just so no one gets confused later, Chara, Frisk, and Asriel are all in their adolescent years in this CO/AU. This AU also has Chara as a girl and Frisk as a guy.
> 
> That's all for now so, enjoy!

  “What… have I… done…?” Every word came out in shaky breaths as Chara stared blankly at her hands. They were stained red with fresh blood, specks of dust clinging to the wet surface; right now her grip was tightened on the hilt of a dagger. The blade was firmly embedded in someone’s chest, trickles of dust falling from the wound. Chara’s gaze drifted upwards slowly, fear gripping deep within her as she realized who she had stabbed.

  White fur… long ears… a gentle expression that had been laced with shock no more than a moment ago…

… a monster…

… a close friend.

 _Her_ best friend…

Asriel Dreemurr

  He coughed once, face contorted in pain for a second before giving a pained smile. Chara’s eyes widened in horror. _How?_ How was it, after everything that has happened; after what she’d done… how could Asriel _still_ find a reason to smile at her?

  The goat-like monster gingerly held her arm with one hand, brushing a strand of dark hair away from her face with the other. He knew Chara would never have hurt him on purpose.

  “This…” Asriel uttered, trying his best to bite back the pain he was in. “… This isn’t… y-your… fault…”

  Chara flinched. He was forgiving her.

_Why?_

  “Please… you m-must… escape this place…” Asriel pointed at a large stone ring behind Chara. The runes that were carved on it were glowing in dim colors, almost resembling a rainbow. A long time of searching had brought everyone to the end of the Underground. Gaster had stood in their way, but they managed to finally defeat him. This should have been a moment to celebrate. The portal was within reach; everyone was going to be free…

_So why were things happening like this?_

  Mounds of dust now littered the cold stone floor. Chara’s twin brother was sprawled on the ground dead, blood seeping out a fresh wound in his neck. Remnants of their friends’ armor lay scattered. And now, Asriel- the crown prince of the Underground- was dying…

And it was all her fault.

  “P-Please…” Asriel coughed once again, grunting in pain as his strength rapidly left his body. “Go… I for… give…” His words trailed off as the last remnants of breathing left him, body crumbling into dust immediately after.

_Asriel Dreemurr was dead._


	2. Awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's where the story begins! There will be no chapter summaries because I'm not clever enough to be brief without spoiling too much. ^^;;

  Chara’s eyes snapped open as she bolted upright in panic. A sudden pang of pain throbbed in her skull, momentarily forcing her to focus on that instead of… whatever that nightmare was. It would have to wait for now. Gently massaging her sore temples, Chara’s hand brushed against what felt like bandages.

_‘What happened?’_ she pondered, taking a moment to observe her surroundings. Chara quickly realized that she wasn’t in her room… or her bed. Adjusting the dark fabric of her robes, Chara slowly climbed out of the bed she had apparently been resting on. Her fingers trailed on the dark blue covers noting how soft it felt. Looking around the room she also noted how big it was compared to her own. There were drawers, a chest, and a wardrobe on one side with various objects and decorations on the other side. Other than that, there wasn’t much inside the room worth looking into…

  Except for a single tapestry hiding in one corner of the room. As Chara approached it, she saw some kind of strange symbol stitched on the purple fabric. Some shapes… a pair of wings… She had never seen a symbol like this in any book she had read before. It also didn’t belong to any faction or kingdom she was aware of. What did it all mean?

  Chara sighed and shook her head, aggravating her aching head in the process. _‘I’ll worry about that later,’_ she thought. _‘More importantly… where am I? And where’s…’_ Her eyes suddenly widened, finally realizing that she was the only person in this room.

  “Frisk…” She frantically did a double take on the entire room, panic rising again as it all came back to her. The journey to Mt. Ebott… the search for a safe trail through the mountain… the ambush… and the portal that suddenly opened up beneath their feet. It had swallowed the entire party, along with their aggressors; Chara and Frisk- her twin brother- were holding on to the edge of a cliff to avoid falling in to it.

  Frisk had been holding on to her hand, telling her to not let go as his own grip on the cliff began to slip. Chara didn’t want to be a burden on him, she hated feeling weak, like there was nothing she could do… So she let go, hoping he would escape at least. That hope was quickly diminished when she looked up and saw Frisk get struck by something before he fell down after her.

  That was all she could remember…

  Frisk had to be here somewhere… and if they fell down, someone must have found them and brought them to… wherever this place was. Right? The last thing Chara needed right now was finding out that Frisk was…

  “No… No he’s not dead!” Chara muttered to herself. “Frisk is okay… He has to be… Stay determined Chara…” She clenched her fists at the end of the statement. Without needing to convince herself further, Chara stormed over to the door and opened it.

  Despite her renewed courage, Chara’s body still ached from the fall as she found herself leaning against the doorframe from the added stress. It didn’t hurt as much as it should have until she realized that whoever found her possibly used healing magic on her as the effects lingered within her senses, making her a bit lightheaded. The magic must’ve been trying to soothe her headache. Regardless, this wasn’t going to stop her as she steadily stepped out into the hallway.

  The hallway itself seemed longer than it actually was and had a strange homey feel to it. As she made her way to the end of the hall, she noticed there was a small table resting against the yellow painted walls next to a nearby door; Chara would have entered it had it not been locked. On the opposite side of the doorframe was a mirror that, when she looked into it, showed her tired reflection. Chara smiled sadly as she noticed just how terrible she looked; her dark brown hair was a mess, bandages covered her forehead, there a few bruises here and there but they looked almost healed, and her already red eyes were almost bloodshot.

  Against the natural blush on her cheeks, Chara looked like she had been through a lot of grief… and it wouldn’t be any further from the truth. She turned away from the mirror, straightening her robes as she did so. Focusing her attention to the rest of the hallway, there wasn’t much she could say about it. It looked like the inside of a house in one of the villages, especially once she left the corridor and entered what looked like the entrance to the home.

  There were tables and homely décor near a large staircase leading down to some kind of bottom floor. The walls were a yellowish tint and the room had the faint scent of… butterscotch? Cinnamon? No, it was a sweet combination of the two. Despite her current position, Chara couldn’t help but feel a little at home here… but it also made her uneasy.

  Where were the occupants of this place? And where was Frisk? Was he even here? Before she could wonder further, she heard voices… coming right up the stairs.

  A sudden panic gripped at her as she searched for a place to hide. If she only had a tome or her dagger then maybe she would’ve had something to defend herself with, just in case. She shook her head. Now was not the time to panic. But she still needed a place to hide… and fast!

  Chara quickly ran into the adjacent room on the opposite side of the stairs. The room in the hallway wasn’t an option, not many places to hide there. The entrance room didn’t offer much cover either and she wouldn’t go unnoticed for too long. Hopefully the other room had _someplace_ she could hide behind, or at least in. Glancing around, Chara decided to hide under the table in the corner. It was big enough to seat a few people and also seemed big to hide under for the time being.

  There wasn’t much in the way of tablecloth to cover her completely, but hopefully it was enough. With that logic, Chara crawled under the table and looked over at the doorway just in time to see two large figures climbing up the stairs. From where she was, the two both had white coloration to their hair… at least she _thought_ it was hair. One looked a bit taller than the other, wearing some kind of purple dress-like attire; a fire tome was underneath their left arm while the free hand held a simple staff. A sage perhaps?

  The other wore blue, regal looking attire with some kind of armor strapped to one of their arms. They adjusted a dark blue cape on their back as the other lazily rested on a sword… two swords? Chara couldn’t tell from this angle. She also couldn’t tell what gender either of them were until she heard them speak again.

  “You worry too much, mother,” said the one in blue with a reassuring tone. “I’m sure they’re fine.”

_‘They?’_ Chara thought, confirming that maybe Frisk _was_ here after all.

  “I know…” said the one in purple, the aforementioned mother of the figure in blue. “But it’s been at least a day and they still haven’t woken up.”

  It’s been a day? Chara had wondered how long she had been out for, but a day? How bad in shape were they in?

  “I understand your concern; you did the best you could.” The blue one placed a hand on his mother’s shoulder, trying his best to keep her calm. “I have a feeling that they’re okay, so don’t worry about it.”

  The purple figure seemed to think about it for a moment, then she nodded, “You’re right.”

  “… If you’re worried, you can go check on them right now. I’ll go ahead and check on the pie; it smells like it’s ready.” Satisfied with the proposition, the purple figure headed towards the hall while the blue one turned towards the room Chara was in. As he turned, Chara could make out some facial features but it wasn’t until he was in the room did she see a bit more clearly… and she couldn’t believe what she was seeing.

  Entering the room was a tall bipedal creature with white fur and some goat-like features. The ears drooped down, almost similar to a dog’s despite how un-doglike he was. His hands had a paw-like look to them as they brushed against two swords sheathed at his side. Some sharp teeth looked like they were jutting out the sides of his muzzle but somehow, his face didn’t seem vicious. And although Chara couldn’t make out an exact age just by looking at him, she could just make out the tips of a pair of horns on his head- possibly an adolescent?

  Chara’s whole body shuddered but not the way one would expect when seeing something like this. This creature was a monster just like the ones from the stories of the old war between humans and monsters. She had read those stories over and over again; growing more and more excited each time. Now she was looking at an actual monster, not only that but it was a Boss Monster too! Her dreams of wanting to see a real live monster had come true and she had to hold her sides to keep from laughing.

  Whatever laughter did escape, however, didn’t go unnoticed as the monster stopped in front of a doorway by a comfy looking chair and glanced around the room. Chara held her breath and used one hand to cover her mouth. What if this monster resented humans? After all, humans imprisoned all the monsters underground after the war ended… that fact alone made Chara seethe. Humans were a despicable race in her experience; she hated that she was even considered a part of that same race…

  What if that alone ruined her chances of getting to know a monster? Chara wasn’t willing to find out in any case as she scooted further back in her hiding place.

  “Who’s there?” the monster inquired, looking around in suspicion. His hand rested on one of his swords as he searched the room. He looked around the bookcases at first, then he checked the fireplace, finally he looked under the large chair before shrugging in defeat. “Hm… must’ve imagined it.”

  Chara watched as the monster stood up and walked over to the doorway again. As he entered through it, she quietly sighed in relief. _‘That was clo-‘_

_SMACK!!_ The minute Chara raised her head, she quickly realized just how tall the table was. It was tall enough for her to crouch under, but not tall enough for her to try fully standing up as the back of her head slammed against the underside. Forgetting momentarily that she was hiding, Chara yelped in pain as that combined with her lingering headache made her head pound furiously. She groaned as she held the back of her head and kneeled forward, desperately wanting the pain to go away. She didn’t even hear the rushed footsteps towards her position or notice that someone was looking at her until she carefully lifted her head; coming face to face with the monster she had just seen earlier. The monster in question just stared at Chara, his expression going from alerted to surprised until it finally softened to one of concern.

  Propping himself on one knee, the goat monster released his grip on the hilts of his swords and crawled under the table towards Chara. His movements were slow, careful even, as if he was worried about scaring her off if he wasn’t. Reaching out a hand towards her, he said, “Are… Are you okay?” His voice was gentle, which further expressed his concern for the human before him as he inched a bit closer.

  Chara seemed to notice this and any concerns she had with him being angry with her seemed to subside. Still a bit anxious, all Chara did was nod once in response and she flinched as this further aggravated her worsened headache. She held her forehead, groaning again.

  “Easy there,” the worried Boss Monster said, carefully grabbing her so she wouldn’t fall over. “You’re hurt enough as it is.” Being extra careful to not further injure the human, he led her out from under the table and helped her to stand up. At full height, Chara was tall enough to at least be at the monster’s chest level and he was almost as tall as the doorframe! She didn’t let that intimidate her though as the pain slowly became a bit mild.

  “Are you okay?” Chara looked up as the monster repeated his earlier question.

  Seeing that he was concerned for her wellbeing made her smile. If he had been that worried about her, then she had nothing to worry about. “I’m… alright…” she managed to utter through her pain. “Thank you Asriel…”

  The monster blinked once in confusion, “You… know my name?”

  Chara blinked as well, also confused. How did she know his name? Her thoughts went back to her earlier nightmare. Did she get it from that? “I don’t… know…” she admitted, trying to figure it out.

  Asriel seemed to ponder this for a moment too before coming up with a conclusion. “Well… you _had_ been in and out of consciousness since yesterday,” he said. “Either I or my mother must have mentioned it at some point.”

  That must have been it even though Chara couldn’t really remember herself. She shrugged and brushed it off, “Maybe…”

  “Anyway, I’m glad you’re awake,” Asriel smiled. “You look much better than yesterday. My mother did well with healing you.”

  Chara exhaled a small laugh, thankful that he didn’t question her any further. He seemed like a nice monster so far. So did his mother, now that she thought about it. Just then, her mind brought back what she overheard when they came in. “W-What about…” she started, a bit unsure if her brother was even here. “The… other one…?” At first, Asriel gave her a quizzical look and then it dawned on him.

  “Ah right, the other human,” he gave Chara a reassuring smile. “Figured you’d ask about him. He seemed important to you from how urgent you were when we found you…” He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head at that. “Granted, you don’t remember that… Whatever happened to you two, it must’ve been exhausting…” Before Asriel could say more, the goat monster was yanked down to Chara’s eye level.

  “Where is he??” Chara looked him in the eye, her expression urgent as her hands tightened around the blue fabric of Asriel’s shirt. “Where is Frisk??” She shook a bit, her worry and panic increasing tenfold, eyes narrowing so as to avoid seeming that way.

  Asriel gulped nervously, gesturing his head towards the door leading to the home entrance. “H-He’s in my mother’s room. Just down the hall near my room.”

  “I was just down there! The door was locked!” Chara pressed her face closer to the monster, who was beginning to find her intimidating.

  “C-Calm down,” he said, trying to keep his tone even so as not to sound nervous. “Th-That wasn’t my mom’s room. It’s n-next to that door though…”

  Chara raised an eyebrow at him. There wasn’t another door… was there? Maybe there was and she had passed by it in her lightheaded state. She took a deep breath and released Asriel from her grip.

  “I… I…” she muttered, her body trembling as the initial panic slowly subsided; in its place was guilt for reacting the way she did. This wasn’t how she wanted her first impression with a monster to go, she didn’t want to seem horrible. “… I’m…” Remnants of her nightmare returned to her; she remembered how they had been stained with blood, her dagger impaled into someone’s chest. Chara remembered how numb she felt afterward and a shiver went down her spine. Had that all been a premonition for things yet to come? Or was it her own subconscious’s way of telling her that she _is_ a horrible person?

  Chara didn’t want to believe it. She didn’t want to believe that she could do that to someone she seemed to care about. She had _just met_ Asriel and already because of her panic and temperament, she may have ruined that. While she would admit that she had a tendency to get angered easily, Chara didn’t want that to be a lingering first impression. “I’m… s… s…” Her voice began to tremble and the small beads of wet that trickled down her face wasn’t helping.

_‘Shoot!’_ Chara thought, covering her mouth desperately trying to hold back her tears as all the stress, fear, and anxiety bubbled forth. “… I’m so-”

  Asriel didn’t wait for her to finish. Just one look on the human’s face told him all that he needed to know. She was obviously scared, distressed even; not only that but she was also worried about this other human. He couldn’t blame her for reacting the way she did… but he couldn’t just leave her in this state either. Without thinking, Asriel wrapped his arms around her in, what he hoped was, a comforting embrace.

  He didn’t know why, but there was something about this human that made him want to comfort her. Whatever the case may be, it looked like she needed one and just continued to hold her close. “It’s okay,” he said in a gentle tone. “I forgive you.”

  Chara’s eyes widened at the sudden embrace but she didn’t push him away. She didn’t care to as she allowed it to happen and reluctantly returned the gesture. It had been a very stressful day today and Chara didn’t care who knew it; in that moment, she felt safe... secure…

  For the first time, Chara felt like she was home.


End file.
